SonAmy (Sonic Boom Story)
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Completed: Doctor Eggman discovers Sonic has feelings for Amy after spying around the island of where Sonic and his friends live, he decides to make the hedgehog suffer by making him jealous, as a new hedgehog has arrived in town and Eggman enlist his help.
1. Chapter 1

**SonAmy (Sonic Boom)**

**A/n: Hey guys been recently watching the new Sonic Boom show and I must say I love Sticks, she so funny, I love the show so I came up with this idea, hope you guys like it. Does anyone when the show airs in the UK, been watching it on youtube? Since I couldn't wait LOL. Sorry about the title I couldn't think of anything better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own STH**

**Chapter 1: Eggman's Plan**

Eggman sat bored in his evil liar since recently he couldn't come up with any ideas to build any decent robots that would destroy Sonic and his friends. Orbot and Cubot his two faithful assistant robots were building a pyramid out of cards. However out of frustration Eggman cried out and slammed his fist on top of his table startling the two.

"Agh, I'm so bored why can't I come up with anything to destroy that pesky hedgehog and his friends?!"

Cubot sighed in defeat as the cards flew everywhere, "maybe you've just out done everything?!"

Orbot nodded, "why don't you join our card game?"

"No, I'd only beat you anyway," Eggman sighed as he slumped down onto the table.

Just then he saw one of his earlier inventions, it looked like a camera. "Hm, perhaps I could do a little spying? Maybe around town or spy on Sonic and his friends and see if I can discover any weaknesses," Eggman grinned as he went and grabbed the little camera that had a propeller that allowed it to fly in the air.

"Let's see what we can find out," Eggman laughed evilly as he started it up and let it fly out the window nearest to him.

...

Meanwhile back in town Amy and Sticks had decided to go shopping well it was mostly Amy's idea since Sticks wasn't as into shopping as she was, it was a beautiful day for it too. "Ah, isn't today just perfect for shopping?" Amy exclaimed as she clasped her hands together in excitement as she looked over all the shops.

"Yeah, but aren't you worried about being followed by your shadow? Ah, quit following me!" Sticks yelled as she grabbed out to Amy while watching her shadow behind her.

Amy shook her head, "oh, Sticks how many times to I have to tell you? Your shadow is a part of you it always stays with you."

Sticks frowned but she let go of her friend while glaring at her shadow, Amy suddenly pulled her hand "come let's do a little shopping!"

...

Back at the little hut that Sonic and Tails stayed in, Sonic was lazing about while Tails fixed up a new machine that he'd recently been working on, "huh, now is it red wire or blue wire, this is the part that always get's me?" Tails questioned out loud as he rubber his chin.

"I'm pretty sure its blue," Sonic suggested as he looked at the fox from the couch.

Tails raised his eyes and looked over at the hedgehog "how do you know?!"

"Meh, I don't I'm just saying, cause I'm blue!" Sonic shrugged.

Tails sighed in annoyance, Sonic had been hanging around all day and bugging him slightly, "Sonic if your bored why dontcha go a run?!"

"Tails I've basically been everywhere on a run, so there's nowhere else to go!"

"Why don't you go and fight with Knuckles?!" Tails asked since he wanted peace to work on his new project.

"I tried but apparently, I wasn't annoying him today he didn't even give me a chance!" Sonic replied with a yawn.

"Well go spend time with Amy, I'm sure she'd be happy to spend time with you!"

Sonic looked over to his little brother, "isn't she out shopping with Sticks?!"

"Yeah but she'll still spend time with you!"

Sonic shook his head as he felt a blush coming he was unaware that Tails saw it, the fox smirked as he thought of a way to get the blue hedgehog to give him some peace, "hm, hey Sonic I've meant to ask you this for quite some time."

Sonic looked over to his brother as he lifted one eye lid, "yeah, what is it?"

"Do...do you have any feelings for Amy?"

Sonic's eyes went wide and his blush reappeared "uh, w-what made ya ask that all of a sudden?!"

Tails rubbed his head with his spanner, "heh, no reason, I just thought of it."

Sonic narrowed his eyes but he sighed, "well, promise not to tell anyone, especially Amy?!"

Tails nodded "sure I promise!"

"I like her, ok!" Sonic quickly said.

Tails smiled "I knew it."

Sonic chuckled nervously "yeah so, now ya know so I'm outta here, going on a run!" The hedgehog said as he zoomed out of the little hut.

Tails smirked in victory, "finally I can concentrate on my invention!" Unbeknown to the fox however Eggman's spy camera was floating outside the hut window.

...

"How very interesting, hehe, I always had a feeling he liked that pink hedgehog, how could I use that to my advantage?!" Eggman wondered out loud with a chuckle as he watched a screen on top of his table.

"Perhaps you could make him jealous?!" Suggested Cubot.

"Hm, jealous, but how could I make him jealous?!"

"How about using another hedgehog to woo Amy?!" Said Orbot as he pointed to the screen, the camera had continued to fly around the town and just happened to be filming a very handsome looking male pink hedgehog who looked liked he'd just arrived since he had a suitcase with him.

Eggman eyes went wide when he saw the hedgehog "wow, I've never seen another pink hedgehog around these parts, he could be useful, I wonder if he'd consider working for me?!" Eggman smirked as he began to get to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**SonAmy (Sonic Boom Story)**

**Chapter 2: Stolen Purse And Eggman's New Recruit **

Amy and Sticks had been shopping for most of the day and the girls had bought a lot of stuff, Amy had helped the badger pick out a few dresses which she actually liked and now it was almost the end of the day and Sticks felt exhausted, "Man I'm so tired, can we go home now Amy?!" Sticks asked she held a few bags, that were making her arms tired.

Amy chuckled as she started to close up her pink purse, "sure Sticks, let me just sort this out and then we can go?"

As the two girls were about to leave and head home, Amy was about to place her purse inside her bag. They didn't noticed a mean and shady looking hedgehog wearing a leather jacket, walking up behind them and he was eyeing Amy's purse.

The pink hedgehog gasped in shock as her purse was snatched roughly out of her hand, "h-hey!" She yelled as the thief run off.

Sticks had geared up her boomerang, "hey, he stole your purse, I'm on it!" Sticks dropped her bags and chased the guy through the streets with Amy catching up, she had also grabbed her bags on the way.

"Sticks, wait up!" Amy yelled.

As this took place a pink male hedgehog was admiring his new surroundings, he wore nothing but a pair of blue trainers and red gloves and he also had a pair of black sunglasses on his head. His quills were scruffy and he also had a scare under his left eye. He had just stopped for a moment to rest his arms from carrying his suitcase. "Man, I think I'm think I'm going to like it here, it's so close to the beach and everything which means I can do more surfing," the hedgehog grinned in excitement.

His ears suddenly perked up when he heard screaming and a male hedgehog was running in his direction, "hey, you stop that thief, he's stolen that purse!" Came Sticks voice from behind the thief.

The pink male hedgehog shrugged and easily grabbed the hedgehog by the scruff of his jacket, "hey, what's the big idea, pal!" Complained the thief.

"What's the big idea? I believe you have stolen something that isn't yours!" The pink male hedgehog said as he frowned at the thief.

The other hedgehog huffed, "fine here, take it!" He was then let go off and he quickly run off.

The pink male smirked when he had dropped the guy as he'd hurt himself as he fell but he was quick to recover, by this time Sticks and Amy had finally caught up, "hey, you I'm going to beat you up so bad!" Sticks yelled furiously as the thief was still running away.

The pink male gasped when his crystal blue eyes landed on a very beautiful pink female hedgehog, who had come to a stop behind Sticks and was catching her breath. It been so long since he'd even seen another pink hedgehog, "e-excuse me, but does this purse belong to any of you ladies?" He smiled.

Amy had finally recovered from her run and gasped herself as she looked upon the male pink hedgehog, "yeah it belongs to my friend here, here ya go Amy!" Sticks said taking the purse out of his hand and handing it over to Amy who hadn't said a word to the hedgehog.

Amy snapped herself out of her staring and took the purse from Sticks "uh, thank you Sticks and thank you...Um Mr?!"

The male shook his head, "uh, no Mr call me Zane, it's a pleasure to you miss?!"

Amy blushed as he bowed a little in front of her and grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, "uh, my names Amy Rose, but just me Amy."

"Amy Rose huh? You suit that name," He smiled.

"Oh, uh, thank you, this is my friend Sticks," Amy said gesturing to the badger.

"Hi!" Sticks said with a wave.

Zane bowed his head again, "nice to meet you."

...

As the two hedgehogs were talking Eggmans camera was floating way above them, Eggman watched with a grin on his face, "well would ya look at that, he's already on the job and I haven't even hired him yet, I might even give him a raise for this!" Eggman chuckled knowing he'd probably never do that.

Orbot and Cubot followed the doctor as he walked about, "okay I want you two to hire this hedgehog called Zane, get him to come to my liar and then we can begin my plan!" Eggman laughed as the two robots nodded and left the base to track down the hedgehog.

...

Zane had soon left Amy and Sticks and he had accepted Amy's offer to show him around the town but that had would have to be the next day, since he had to find a house to stay in and get a job to pay for it. He held a newspaper as he walked through the town.

"Hm, this place looks good, now to just find it," Zane muttered to himself as he looked over the town. Orbot and Cubot had suddenly approached him.

"Excuse me sir, sorry to just approach you like this, but my employer was interested in meeting with you and offering you a position, would you be interested?!" Asked Orbot.

Zane eyes widened at his sudden good luck he thought he'd never find a job as quick as this, "uh, hm well I could use a job, okay I'll go and see your employer!"

Orbot nodded and clasped his hands together "splendid, we'll take you to our employer right away!"

The two robots showed Zane the way to Eggman's liar and he was impressed by the size of the place, "wow, this place is huge!"

The big metal door opened and revealed doctor Eggman "hello and welcome to my liar, my name is doctor Eggman and I want to thank you in taking interest in my job offer!"

Zane raised his eyes "yeah, I'm just wondering, what it is though?!"

Eggman chuckled and lead the hedgehog in, "come with me and I'll shall give you a run down!"


	3. Chapter 3

**SonAmy (Sonic Boom Story)**

**Chapter 3: Accepting the job offer and a trip around town.**

Eggman showed Zane around his base and the male pink hedgehog was pretty impressed with the place. "So, if you happen to accept my job offer, you'll also be getting your very own room, so do you accept?!" Eggman grinned as he let the hedgehog glance around the room.

Zane raised his eyes as he turned to the doctor, "I may accept it, if you tell me what the job is?!"

Eggman nodded, "yes, well you see you've actually already started working."

Zane gave him a confused look, "come again?!"

"You see, have you ever heard of a hedgehog named Sonic the hedgehog?"

Zane seemed to think for a minute but then he nodded , "yeah, I've heard of the guy."

"Yes, you see he's been my enemy for some time now and recently I just thought of a way to make him suffer, hehe, then it might be easier to take him down!" Eggman chuckled evilly. "I want you to get together with a pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose, that's what I meant by you've already started working since you've already met her!"

Zane thought back to the pink hedgehog he met "oh, but how do you know I've already met her?!"

"My two robots told me and I kind of had a spy camera flying through the town," Eggman said pointing to Orbot and Cubot who waved.

Zane folded his arms, and leaned against Eggman's desk as they walked back into the main room of the lair, "so just so that I understand this job, you want me to go with this Amy just to get this hedgehog called Sonic jealous and make him suffer?"

Eggman nervously laughed "well, yes."

Zane grinned at him, "then I accept, on one condition?!"

Eggman sighed in relief but he wasn't happy about the condition part "what?!"

"You gotta pay me a decent amount of rings!" Zane said with a smirk.

Eggman growled "succeed in this job and I'll give you all the rings I've got."

...

The next day Amy met Zane in the middle of the town and she began showing him all over the place, the two had gotten to know one another a bit better and Zane felt as if he was starting to really like her. "And this is one of my favourite places to dine out, me and friends come here quite often!" Amy exclaimed as the two now stood before a very popular café called Starlight.

Zane seemed to think for a minute until he got an idea, "hey, why don't I treat ya lunch as thanks for showing me around the place?!"

Amy eyes went wide, "oh, you don't have to do that, I was showing you around town as thanks for stopping that thief!"

Zane shook his head, "come on I insist? I'd be lost looking for anything still if it weren't for you, now we're even."

Amy smiled and nodded "okay let's go!"

Zane opened the door for her which made her blush the two got shown to a table and they ordered what they wanted to eat.

Meanwhile Sonic was running around town looking for the pink hedgehog and was hoping to spend some time with her, "Hm, I wonder where she is? She's normally at home at this time." Sonic muttered as he zipped past different places of the town occasionally asking the towns people if they'd seen a pink hedgehog.

He soon got talking to an old-looking cat who said he'd seen two pink hedgehogs one male and one female, Sonic was told were they went so that was his next stop. The blue hero soon found who he was looking for and was shocked to see her hanging around with a pink male hedgehog.

"Huh, whose he? Never seen him before," Sonic muttered he noticed the two were leaving the café.

"Thank you so much for the lunch Zane, I really enjoyed it!" Amy said as they prepared to part ways.

Zane nodded in agreement "yeah me too, that's certainly a place I'll visit again. And thank you once again for showing me around town!"

Amy smiled "no problem!"

Zane turned to walk away "guess I'll see ya around?!"

Amy nodded and gave "yeah you will, see ya later!" Zane smiled a waved back as he walked off.

The pink hedgehog sighed in happiness but she slightly jumped when Sonic appeared before her "hey Ames!"

"Ah, oh Sonic it's you, how are you?!"

"I've been good how about you?" Sonic asked as the two started walking.

"Oh, I'm good too, I thought you and Tails were trying to figure out what Eggman was up to after we saw Orbot and Cubot breaking into that warehouse the other day, did Tails find anything?" Amy asked.

Sonic shrugged "yeah, Tails is still working on it, along with working some other new invention of his, but I'd rather wait until Eggman springs it on us, we always beat him anyway," Sonic chuckled, Amy rolled her eyes at his cockiness, once Sonic calmed himself down, he went onto ask about the pink hedgehog, "so uh, whose was that hedgehog you were talking too earlier outside the café?"

Amy smiled with a sigh, "oh, that was Zane, me and Sticks met him yesterday, he actually stopped a thief from stealing my purse, so thank him I showed him around town and he thank me by buying lunch in that café," Amy said as she walked on further than Sonic who had stopped suddenly in his walk.

"Huh, really?" The blue hedgehog said in surprise, he was a little annoyed at himself for not being there to help Amy instead. Sonic frowned but he then caught up with Amy.

He walked Amy to her house and he suddenly thought of an idea, Amy was about to head inside when she was stopped by Sonic, "uh, hey Amy?!"

"Yes Sonic?" Amy said as she took hold of the door knob but she turned slightly to the blue hedgehog.

"W-wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?" The hero asked a little too fast his face started blushing and he rubbed the back of his head.

Amy eyes widened in surprise and she was a little excited, did she hear what she thought she heard? She had to know, "um, can you say that a little slower? I think I know what you said but just to clarify?"

Sonic looked at the ground "um, would like to uh, go on a d-date with me?"

Amy gasped and smiled widely, "of Sonic of course I would, when?"

"H-how about tomorrow I'll pick ya up at five, is that okay?" Sonic asked while shuffling his feet.

Amy grinned and clasped her hands together, "of course that's okay, oh Sonic I can't wait!"

Sonic sighed in relief when she agreed to go, he smiled at her excitement, "cool, guess I'll see ya tomorrow, night Amy!" Sonic started walking down her front path as he waved good-by to the excited pink hedgehog.

"Night Sonic See ya tomorrow!" Amy called as Sonic had reached the path outside of Amy's fence, he geared up his feet and zoomed off unaware that he was being watched by someone who hiding in the tree's just outside the pink hedgehogs house.


	4. Chapter 4

**SonAmy (Sonic Boom Story)**

**Chapter 4: Advice from Knuckles and The Date**

The next day had come round and once again Sonic was lazing about the shack that he and Tails shared together and Knuckles had joined them this time. Though the blue hedgeog was resting he seemed pretty restless and soon got up to pace about the place. Knuckles had his feet on the table as he watched the TV, he sighed in annoyance as the hedgehog paced back an forth in front of the TV.

Knuckles growled "yo Sonic would you mind not pacing in front of the TV?!"

Sonic hadn't seemed to have heard him, "Sonic...Sonic...SONIC?!" Knuckles yelled eventually getting up from the couch and getting in the hedgehogs face.

Sonic blinked and shook his head, "h-huh...Oh, I'm sorry Knuckles, I guess I was in my own little world there."

Knuckles raised his eyes as he stood back away from the hedgehog and folded his arms, "yeah, for a moment I'd though you'd gone deaf, what's up with ya anyway? You've been acting like this all morning."

Sonic rubbed the back of his head nervously, "oh, it's nothing really."

Tails was busy with his machine but had stopped to listen in on the conversation of his two friends, "oh, he's just nervous because he asked Amy out on a date yesterday," Tails said but quickly realised that he shouldn't have said it since Sonic asked him not to tell Knuckles.

"TAAAAILS!" Sonic whined.

Tails had covered his mouth with his hands after he realised what he said and he shot Sonic an apologetic look, "oops, sorry Sonic!"

Knuckles had started laughing, Sonic growled at the echidna "what's so funny knucklehead?!"

"It's just funny that you asked Amy out, I thought Amy would have ta ask ya out ...whooo I bet you were a right mess!" Knuckles said as he calmed down.

Sonic glared at the echidna, "yeah, well I'd of like to see you do it, in fact I bet you haven't even talked to a girl before much less ask them out."

It was Knuckles turn to glare at the hedgehog, "for your information hedgehog, it may surprise you learn that I've already been out with a girl and been on a few dates!"

Both Sonic and Tails eyes went wide in shock, "are you being serious Knuckles?" Asked Tails who now stopped completely with what he was doing.

Knuckles smirked with folded arms, "I'm dead serious, I can even show ya picture of her if ya don't believe me."

"Ya I'd like to see that," said Sonic now interested.

Knuckles reached into his dreadlocks and brought out his wallet, he searched through it and pulled out a picture and both Sonic and Tails got a good look at it, "wow, Knuckles she's beautiful!" Exclaimed Tails.

The picture was of him and a white bat with crystal blue eyes, she wore a spy suit and was happily hugging Knuckles in the picture, Sonic whistled, "sorry I doubted ya Knucklhead didn't know ya had it in ya...how come you still aren't together?"

The echidna sighed as he put the picture away, "Ah, well Rouge was actually a spy for the government and she had to move with her job, so that's why we split I wasn't happy but what can ya do?" Knuckles said sadly.

Sonic nodded and pat his shoulder, "well since you've had experience how about giving me some advice for my date with Amy?"

Knuckles smirked "guess I could give a few pointers."

...

Meanwhile at Amy's house the pink hedgehog was getting ready for her date with the blue hedgehog, with Sticks helping her, "oh Sticks, I can't believe it, he asked me out on a date..What should I wear?" Amy asked in excitement.

Sticks sat in a chair in her room watching the excited hedgehog, "um, why dontcha wear that dress ya bought?"

"Uh, don't you think it's too much? I don't wanna be all fancy, I don't know what Sonic's idea of a date is, he could just be taking me on a run," Amy said as she flicked through many clothes in her red wardrobe.

Sticks thought for a minute "why don't ya just wear what your wearing now, I mean you know Sonic won't be wearing anything apart from that scarf of his!"

Amy nodded, "yeah your right, I'll just apply a little make up, that should be okay."

It was almost 5pm and Sticks bid farewell to Amy and said good luck as she left the house. Amy sat in her living room and was surprised to hear the doorbell ring before the time. She jumped up and out her seat and blushed she opened the door as she was greeted with a big bunch of flowers, "Uh, hey Amy ya ready to go, these are for you." Sonic as he handed the flowers over and he blushed at seeing how pretty she was.

"Oh, Sonic there so pretty thank you, let me just put them in a vase and then we can go," Amy said as she quickly grabbed a vase and filled it with water and put them in, then she met Sonic at the door again. She locked it and turned to face him.

"Uh, ya look great Amy," Sonic said as she faced him.

"Oh, thank you Sonic you look pretty great yourself."

The blue hedgehog rubbed the back of his head, "heh, thanks, so uh I was thinking we could maybe get a bite to eat and then I wanna show ya something, that sound good?"

Amy giggled at his nervousness though she was a little nervous herself "yeah, that sounds great Sonic."

Sonic grinned and quickly picked the hedgehog up in his arms and he raced off towards a very popular restaurant in the town, Amy gasped as she got put back down on her feet, this restaurant was really classy "oh, Sonic I've always wanted try here, but I wish you have told me cause I could have dressed better." Amy said as she stared at the sign above the door.

Sonic grinned and silently thanked Knuckles for the idea, "heh, sorry Ames, but ya don't need to dress better you pretty in whatever you wear, beside I'm not dressed up either and to be honest this was kinda a last minute idea," the hedgehog said as he opened the door for Amy, "after you my lady," Amy blushed as she walked pasted Sonic.

The two were shown to a table and they had soon ordered their food, "wow this place is amazing inside!" Amy exclaimed as she looked about.

The place was decorated in classy decor with red carpets and golden banisters and chandeliers on the ceilings, tables were spread out through out the room and there was a stage for a band to play but that only happened at the weekends. Amy was shocked when she spotted Zane standing in a que to come in the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

**SonAmy (Sonic Boom Story)**

**Chapter 5: A date Interrupted **

Zane stood impatiently in a queue in the newest restaurant that he'd found and come too love. His eyes went wide when he spotted Amy. He smirked when saw that she was with Sonic, "hmph, this is the perfect time to go through with Eggman's plan," he muttered as the queue finally moved and he was able to enter further into the restaurant.

Amy gasped when she saw Zane walked in. Sonic had just been talking about something when the pink hedgehog interrupted him Sonic frowned. "Hey Amy, how are ya?"

"Zane what a surprise to see you, what are you doing here?!" Amy exclaimed happily as she shook the male pink hedgehog's hand.

Zane grinned "I tried this restaurant yesterday and now I love it, so I thought I'd come here again and I'm glad I did," He smirked and winked his eyes at Amy which Sonic didn't miss.

"Oh, Zane this is my friend Sonic, Sonic this is Zane the one who helped get my purse back, the other day." Said Amy as she gestured from both hedgehogs.

Zane smiled at Sonic, "nice to meet you Sonic, I've heard a lot about you."

Sonic smiled back to be nice, "yeah you too Zane, thanks for helping Amy out."

Zane nodded, "hey it was my pleasure, to help such a pretty girl out."

Amy blushed slightly at being called pretty, no one ever called her that before. Sonic narrowed his eyes at Zane. The pink male grinned when he saw Sonic frown. Zane spotted a spare seat right next to Amy and sat down beside her.

"Uh, hope you don't mind me sitting down? It looks like all the other tables are taken." Zane said as he gestured round the restaurant.

"Oh, that's okay you can join us, you don't mind do ya Sonic?" Amy asked as she turned to Sonic. Who looked less than pleased but he let him sit at the table anyway.

"Uh, sure it's okay."

After a while both Amy and Zane had talked and talked occasionally laughing at some joke while an irritated Sonic ate his meal and sat quietly and he said a few things now and then. As soon as the meal was finished the blue hedgehog was more than happy to leave.

The three hedgehogs had soon paid the meal and left the restaurant, "I had a really good time with you two and I'll definitely teach ya some surfing Ames, it was also nice meeting ya Sonic, guess I'll catch ya later!" Zane waved and finally left the two much to the happiness of Sonic.

Amy waved and turned to Sonic "wow that place was amazing sonic, thank you so much for taking me."

Sonic grinned "no problem Ames, but ya know the dates not over yet."

Amy gasped in excitement with her hands clasped together, "really?"

Sonic smirked as he lifted her bridal style and zoomed away from the restaurant to further into the jungle where there were some ruins. Sonic skidded to a halt and set Amy down on her feet. She gasped as she laid her jade eyes on the ruins. "S-Sonic these ruins I've never seen them before...H-how?" The pink hedgehog starred in disbelief at the beauty of them.

Sonic shrugged "meh, you know me Ames when I run fast, I find stuff like this, I knew you'd like it."

"Like it? Sonic I love it, thank you so much!" Amy beamed and gave the hedgehog a hug which he wasn't expecting. The hero blushed as she turned away to further examine the ruins.

"Heh, no problem, Ames." Sonic said as he rubbed his head.

Amy studied the pictures on the ruins as Sonic watched her with an amused expression. She even attempted to tell him a few things that she already knew about it even though he wasn't all that into it as she was.

It was soon nearly dark and the two had found a spot to watch the sun set on top of the cliff, the sky was full of orange and yellows and pinks. Amy sighed in content "oh Sonic, this date has been perfect."

Sonic smiled and nodded "yeah, I had a pretty good time. _Would have been better if that Zane guy hadn't interrupted," _he muttered the last part with a low growl that Amy didn't hear. The sun soon set and the stars had appeared in the sky.

Sonic soon lifted Amy bridal style again and took her home, he set her down at her door. "Thank you for the date Sonic I had a really good time." Amy said as she blushed and shuffled about nervously.

Sonic smiled "yeah me too, maybe we can do this again sometime?"

Amy smiled back "I'd love to."

Sonic rubbed his head "great uh, night Amy."

"Night Sonic," Amy watched as the hedgehog walked away but she suddenly called out to him, "uh, Sonic wait!"

Sonic turned to Amy and surprised to receive a kiss on the cheek, she giggled at his shocked expression and waved as she ran back inside. Sonic's mouth hung open and he touched his cheek with his hand on the spot where she had kissed him.

The hero's blush intensified and he started to walk back to the hut that he and Tails shared and the fox was sitting on the couch watching TV. As the hedgehog walked in, Tails was eager to hear how the date went so he stayed up until his big brother came home.

"Sonic your back, how'd it go?!" Tails asked as soon as Sonic had shut the door.

The hedgehog looked as if he was in a daze as he shut the door, Tails raised his eyes at him. "Uh, Sonic you in there?" The fox snapped his fingers and Sonic had snapped out of his daze.

"Huh, oh uh sorry buddy, what did you say?"

"I asked how the date go?"

Sonic shook himself and sat on the couch "uh it was good, until a certain hedgehog interrupted it." He said with clenched fists.

Tails sat beside his big brother, "who interrupted it?"

"A hedgehog called Zane he got Amy her purse back after some thief took it."

Tails thought for a moment, "oh, yeah Sticks told me about that earlier she told me the guy was pink."

"I think he likes Amy," Sonic groaned as he slouched back on the couch.

Tails frowned "what makes ya say that?"

"It was just the way he was looking at her and all the compliments that he gave her. What am I going to do?" Sonic sighed.

Tails eyes widened "Sonic are you jealous?"

The hedgehogs eyes widened "what I'm not jealous, me? No never!"

Tails folded his arms "are you sure you said liked, liked Amy."

Sonic opened his mouth but paused slapped his head in realisation "ugh, fine I guess I am a little jealous."

Meanwhile as the two talked they were unaware of a camera floating outside the window.


	6. Chapter 6

**SonAmy (Sonic Boom Story)**

**Chapter 6 **

Eggman leaned back in his chair as he watched a TV screen, while his fingers clicked together and he had a huge grin plastered on his face. Orbot and Cubot stood by his side watching the TV as well, the doctor chuckled as he watched Sonic and Tails, "excellent he he, the blue pest is jealous, the plan is working. Orbot past me that walkie talkie!" Eggman ordered as he stood from the chair he was sitting in.

The TV had shown inside of Sonic and Tails hut and the two were talking on the couch. "Here you are doctor!" Said Orbot as he handed the walkie talkie to the doctor.

Eggman snatched the device and and pressed the side button and spoke into it, "Zane come in, this is doctor Eggman!"

"Zane, here!" came the reply.

"I'm just calling to congratulate you on your work Zane, keep this up and you may get more than all the rings that I've got. Just don't mess the plan up, cause if you do there will be consequences!" Eggman exclaimed as he cut the connection off.

….

Zane sighed as he rubbed his ear after he finished speaking with Eggman, "boy, he sure can yell, well at least I'm still on his good side," the pink male said to himself as he walked around town.

Zane mindlessly walked through the town after his little chat with Eggman, he was looking for a shop that the doctor had told him about that had just recently opened.

Zane smirked when he found it, "this is got to be it? Looks kind of creepy though."

He entered and the sound of a bell was heard above the door. The inside was pretty dark but you could see the contents on the shelves which were mostly filled with label bottles. There was a cauldron over in the left corner which had purple mist emanating from it and a mixing spoon handing out of it and many dream catchers hanging on the walls.

Zane scratched his head in confusion as he starred at the bottles unsure of which one to take when he jumped suddenly in fright as a voice called out to him. "May I help you young man?" Said an old lady hedgehog she was hunched over and she was mostly covered up, so you couldn't see much of her.

Zane eyes went wide when he realised the lady from the counter was beside him, she sure moved fast. "Uh, y-yeah I, I'm looking for a love potion."

"Ah, then your quite lucky, cause I only make one once a month and I just happened to finish making it today." She as she pointed to the cauldron.

"Yeah I guess that was lucky, well I'd like to buy it." Zane grinned.

"Why certainly let me bottled it up for you. Now you must be very careful with this, make sure it goes to the right person or it could horribly wrong." She lady said as she bottled up the potion and handed it to Zane.

"Thanks, ma'am here's the money." Zane said quickly and left the creepy shop, he shivered slightly as he got outside. He gazed at the bottle with a smile appearing on his face, "this should come in really handy."

….

The next day the sun shined brightly and there were very few clouds in the sky, Zane grinned as he stood at the edge of the beach with his surf board in hand. He ran to the water and started riding some waves. After a while had past he passed a shack which was on the beach and was surprised to see Amy and Sonic and three other he didn't know although he remembered Sticks vaguely.

He slowed his surfing down and sat on the bored and remembered the bottle from yesterday which was tucked away safely in his quills. He smirked when he saw that the team where having some fruit drinks which Amy had made herself.

Sonic and Tails were sitting on recliners the blue hedgehog was napping as Tails tinkered around with a device. Knuckles was lifting weights and Amy and Sticks were sunbathing although Sticks was still attacking her shadow now and again.

"Man this weather is great, I've got to try get a tan." Said Amy as she lowered her chair down further.

Sticks had sat up as she was too paranoid about her shadow, "yeah but aren't ya worried about your shadow attacking you?"

Tails sighed as he looked up from his device, "Sticks how many times do we have to tell you, your shadow is a part of you. There's no need to fear it."

"You keep telling yourself that fox boy." Sticks glared at him and shook her head, she watched her shadow for a few minutes until her attention was drawn to the sea. Her eyes widened in awe as she saw the pink male hedgehog from before riding a large wave. "Aw, cool I wanna try that, hey guys check this out!" Sticks beamed as she jumped up from her seat and got her friends attention.

Everyone apart from Sonic were impressed as Zane came to a stop right on the beach beside them, he waved when he saw Amy. "Hi Zane, wow that was awesome." Said Amy as the male approached her.

"Yeah It totally was, can you teach me?" Asked Sticks.

Zane grinned "thanks, sure I can teach ya sometime."

Zane was introduced to Tails and Knuckles and the gang got talking and Zane was offered a fruit drink. Sonic watched with one eye slightly opened, he wasn't at all pleased that this hedgehog had come an interrupted his time which he was using to spend with his friends.

They had got onto talking about the fruit drinks and Zane had offered an ingredient that would have went along great with it. Everyone apart from Amy had finished their drink so Zane had brought a bottle from his quills which Sonic found weird, who carries a bottle in their quills?

"Here try some of this, I heard it goes great with fruit drinks," Zane said as he poured some of the liquid into Amy's drink.

Amy smelled it "it smells really nice I hope it tastes as good." She said as she took a big gulp of it down.

Amy closed her eyes as she tasted the drink she somehow felt more relaxed than she was, she opened her eyes and the first person they landed on was Zane. She starred at him for a few moments.

"How'd it taste Amy, Amy Amy?!" Sticks asked as she got a little worried when her friend wouldn't answer.

Amy shook her head "huh, oh it was really yummy, Zane you gotta give the recipe to make this." She said as she sighed a little.

Zane smirked "I can do that."


	7. Chapter 7

**SonAmy (Sonic Boom Story)  
Chapter 7**

Sticks frowned as she walked along with Amy who hadn't stopped talking about Zane during their sleepover the previous night. The badger covered her ears in frustration as she entered Tails and Sonic's shack. "I can't take it anymore, maker her stop!" Sticks screamed waving her arms in the air.

Sonic who was lazing on the couch suddenly fell off in alarm at Sticks loud voice, "whoa!"

Tails had accidently flung his spanner in the air which came down and hit him on the head, "ow….Sticks where's the need to yell?" Tails sighed rubbing his sore head.

"Yeah, Sticks I was almost asleep," Sonic complained as he lifted himself up from the couch.

Sticks glared at the two then swiftly pointed to Amy "that's the reason for yelling she hasn't stopped talking all day, well, up until now I guess. She's been driving me crazy!" The badger exclaimed wondering why the hedgehog stopped talking.

Sonic raised his eyes in confusion at the pink hedgehog she hadn't said a thing to the two and she seemed to be in a dream like state. "Uh, Amy, Amy?!" Sonic said waving his hand in front of her face.

She suddenly shook her head "huh, oh I'm sorry I guess I zoned out there."

"You okay Amy?" Asked Tails.

Amy sighed happily "I am when I think about Zane, isn't he great? He asked me out on a date."

Sonic eyes went wide "a,d-date?" He stuttered.

"Yeah…I can't wait," Amy giggled.

"Tails ya gotta use one of your machines or something. Amy doesn't act like that, something's controlling her I know it," Sticks said while shaking Tails by the shoulders.

"Sticks please calm down, I think Amy just has a crush," Tails explained.

The feral badger raised her eyes at the fox, "a wha?"

"You know a crush, a feeling you get when you might like someone."

"Never heard of it," Sticks shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm going to agree with Sticks on this one, Amy doesn't act like that. Especially not around me," Sonic muttered the last part.

Tails heard Sonic's mutter and he smirked knowing the hedgehog was jealous. Tails moved away from Sticks, "if it'll make ya feel better I'll run a test, but you'll have to wait for the results."

Sticks nodded in agreement "fine with me,"

Amy didn't seem to bother when Tails strapped her into one of his machine's that took a sample of her saliva. "Okay, I should have the results in about a day, then we'll see what's wrong with Amy."

"I just hope we found out before something bad happens," Sticks sighed as she grabbed the pink hedgehog's hand and they headed back to Amy's house where she began getting ready for her date with Zane.

Amy was picking out dresses to see which ones she and Sticks and of course Zane would like, "what about this one Sticks, think he'll like me in this?"

Sticks was bored out of her mind as she slung over the hedgehog's bed, "uh, yeah that ones nice, go with that." The badger soon heard the door knocking and wondered If it was Zane he was rather early.

"Sticks, would you mind seeing who that is? I don't think it's Zane," Amy said as she admired herself in the mirror.

Sticks shrugged and headed to the door and was surprised to see Sonic, "Sonic, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Sticks, I'm glad you answered. Listen I'm going to spy on Amy's date, to keep eye on Zane." Sonic said with a frown and a balled fist.

Sticks blinked a few times with her mouth open but she nodded, "oh, you're going to see how he's controlling her?"

Sonic rubbed his head, "uh, yeah sure."

"Good, I think that Zane's up to something," the badger whispered pulling Sonic closer to her.

"Sticks, who is it?!" Called Amy.

"Uh, I'm outta here Sticks, see ya!" Sonic said quickly and zoomed off.

Sticks shut the door and made her way back to the pink hedgehog's bedroom, "it was just some random person, so ya ready?" Sticks said causally.

Amy spun round to show the badger her dress she wore a lime green sparkly strapless dress and a necklace with a green stone in it to match, "sure am, whaddya think?"

"Wow, you look great!" Exclaimed Sticks.

The hedgehog sighed in as she clasped her hands together, "I hope Zane likes it as much as you do."

Sticks slapped her face in annoyance, "great here we go again."

…

Sonic ran around the Island and he was at first just going for a quick run before he began spying on Amy's date, but he happened to stumble upon the male pink hedgehog along the way. Zane looked as if he was talking to someone on a walkie talkie and he flung a bottle of some kind of substance in his hands up and down.

Sonic frowned as he came to a sudden stop and he hid behind some bushes to hear what the pink hedgehog was saying.

"Uh, yeah everything's going according to plan, I got the potion you asked me to get." Zane smirked as he looked at the bottle.

Sonic sighed he couldn't hear what was being said on the other side, "dang it, I can't hear the whole conversation. I wonder what kinda potion that is?" He muttered to himself.

"I gotta go, I gotta a date to go to," Zane said as he switched off the walkie talkie.

...

Meanwhlie in Eggman's liar the doctor growled as he got cut off by Zane, "this better work if it doesn't I'll just have to switch to plan B," Eggman said as he slammed the walkie talkie.

"Oh, you have a plan B, what is is?" Asked a curious Cubot.

"We'll kidnap Amy and make that blue pest suffer that way," Eggman grinned as he watched Zane from his screens.

"Sonic will surely suffer from that," nodded Orbot.

"You bet he will," Eggman chuckled as he looked towards his bran new state of the art robot.


	8. Chapter 8

**SonAmy (Sonic Boom Story)**

**Chapter 8**

Zane smirked as he tucked the potion in to his quills as he stood at Amy's door. He raised his hand and began knocking, soon he was greeted by Sticks. "Oh, uh hi Sticks, is Amy ready?" Zane asked surprised to see the badger at the door.

Sticks narrowed her eyes at the hedgehog "yeah she'll be down in a minute. Come on in." Sticks stepped aside and let the hedgehog in.

"Amy your dates here, I'll see ya later have a good time!" She called.

"Coming, thanks Sticks!"

Sticks left reluctantly as she narrowed her eyes on Zane. Zane raised his eyes at Sticks but though nothing of it as Amy appeared. His mouth dropped open at sight of her, "h-hi, Zane you ready?" Amy asked with a blush appearing on her face.

Zane shook himself "um yeah, after you," Zane opened the door for Amy and they headed for the same restaurant that Sonic had took Amy.

Sonic had been hiding in the bushes as they left and he started following close behind, "so uh Amy is there any place you like to go?" Asked Zane as they walked through the time.

Amy hadn't took her eyes on him, "oh, I don't care, anywhere good's as long as I'm with you Zane," Zane couldn't help but smirk but a blush creep its way onto his cheeks. Sonic clenched his fist as a growl escaped his mouth as he followed.

"Great I thought we'd start with dinner, then hopefully if it's still light out, I could teach ya some surfing?"

"Sounds great to me," Amy sighed happily.

As the pair ate dinner Sonic couldn't help but notice that Zane kept pouring something into Amy's drink every now and then. He growled as he laid low in the bushes "that's the same bottle he had when I saw him. I got to find out what's in that stuff." Sonic muttered as he raised his eyes as Amy just kept staring and blushing at Zane the whole way through dinner and she had hardly said a thing.

Soon the pair had finished dinner and were heading to the beach Zane got two surfing boards and they headed out into the sea it wasn't long till the sunset. Zane rode a few waves first to show Amy but as she started to try she kept falling as her attention was on Zane all the time.

Sonic groaned as he got to the beach "great water, can't follow them out there, I'll just watched from here."

As the sun was setting Amy and Zane had sat by some rocks hanging over the ocean, "I had a really good time with you Zane." Amy sighed happily as she smiled at Zane.

"Me too, Amy I enjoyed myself more than I expected," Zane said as he couldn't help but blush, Amy looked good in the sunset and he found himself leaning into her and found his lips touching Amy's who seemed more than happy to return the kiss.

Sonic's eyes widened in shock he couldn't believe what he was seeing, his fist clenched and he shut his eyes and turned and ran from the trees.

He burst through the workshop startling poor Tails who had been drifting to sleep as he'd finished the machine he was making. "Uh, Sonic what's wrong?" Tails yawned as he watched the hedgehog pace.

"Nothing, is that machine ready yet?!" Sonic asked almost sounding angry.

Tails nodded and pointed at the strange looking machine on the table, "yeah I just finished it, is Amy about?"

"No but I'll get Sticks to bring her when that dates over."

Tails raised his eyes at Sonic, "Sonic you sure okay?"

Sonic growled "does it look like I'm okay?!" He snapped.

Tails gasped in shock at being yelled at by Sonic it wasn't like him, Sonic had realised that he yelled and he didn't mean to, "I'm sorry buddy I didn't mean to snap."

Tails shook his head, "its okay Sonic, tell me what happened?"

Sonic sighed and leaned against the table and looked at the floor, "Amy kissed Zane."

Tails eyes went wide "what?!"

Suddenly Sticks appeared with Amy who was gushing about Zane and Sticks had to control herself not to pounce on her. "Tails is that machine ready? I can't take much more of this."

"Uh, yeah Sticks, you came at the right time, bring Amy here." Tails said signalling to a chair next to his machine.

Amy looked as though she was in a daze, "okay Amy, I just want to take a salvia sample, is that okay?"

Amy just opened her mouth and Tails took a swab and put it straight into his machine, it buzzed about for a few minutes until a Bing sound was heard, Tails got a piece of paper and read it out, "huh, according to my machine, Amy's being controlled by a love potion."

Sonic eyes went wide "a what?!"

"A love potion, strange I don't think my machine should have been able to tell me what kind of potion it was, oh well I guess that's a bonus." Tails explained as he read over the paper in his hands.

"So that's why Amy's been acting funny, how do we return her to normal?" Asked Sticks.

Tails frowned, "hm, I guess if she doesn't have any more it should wear off."

"Right, Ames is staying here tonight don't want her running into Zane, he's so get it when I see him," Sonic growled.

…

Unknown to the team Eggman was spying on them again back at his, he slammed his fist on the table "rats there onto us, that hedgehog wasn't being carefully enough, Cubot get me that walkie talkie!" Eggman growled.

Cubot scurried away quickly and came back, "here you are doctor." The robot said nervously as he handed Eggman the walkie talkie.

Eggman grabbed it off him and contacted Zane, "Zane come in, this is doctor Eggman!"

"Zane here," Zane said as he sat outside his new house relaxing in the sun.

"You idiot, my plan is ruined. Sonic is onto us!"

Zane eyes widened and he nearly fell off his chair, "what, but how can he be onto us?!"

"Tails built a machine to see what was wrong with Amy, but I think Sonic saw you with that bottle!" Eggman shouted angrily.

Zane panicked at Eggman's anger, "uh, I'm sorry doctor I don't how he could've seen it, unless he was spying on me."

"I'm moving to plan B Zane, this time I want you to capture Amy and bring her to me. I'll get Sonic that way, if you fail me again your fired and you'll face my consequences!" Eggman yelled and hung up.

Zane winced at Eggman as cut off "boy, he sure was mad, how am I going to capture Amy?" He sighed as he rubbed his temples. He got up from the chair and locked his house up, the headed in the direction of Tails workshop.


	9. Chapter 9

**SonAmy (Sonic Boom Story)**

**Chapter 9 **

Amy woke up to find herself on Sonic's bed, she frowned as she hadn't remembered falling asleep there or even the events of past couple of days. "What am I doing here?" Amy questioned as she sat on the side of the bed. This woke up a sleepy Sonic and Tails, Sonic yawned and stretched as he got from the couch he'd slept in.

"H-huh…Amy your awake." Sonic exclaimed as he approached the confused pink hedgehog.

Amy raised her eyes and folded her arms, "yeaahhh, what am I doing here?"

"Amy you don't remember?" Questioned Tails.

"No, all I remember is that day we had on the beach. Anything after that is kind of a blur," Amy explained with scrunched eyes.

Sonic growled while shaking his fist "it was that love potion, that Zane guys gonna pay when I see him."

Amy blinked in shock, "a….what potion?"

"A love potion," Tails explained.

Amy frowned "what….But how?"

"It was Zane he must've poured it in your drink every time he got a chance," Sonic growled.

Suddenly a lot of buzzing was heard from the outside of the shack, "that sounds like those wasp robots," exclaimed Tails and the three headed outside only to be surprised to see Zane controlling one of Eggman's big machines, it sort of looked like burn bot and there a swarm of wasp bots buzzing behind him.

"Zane!" Sonic hissed.

Zane smirked as he looked down at the three from atop of burn bot "so I guess by now you guys have probably figured out what I was up to?"

"You bet we have and I had a feeling you were working Eggman, after I saw you talking on that walkie talkie!" Sonic growled as he stood in a fighting stance.

"Zane why are you working with Eggman?!" Amy demanded.

Zane chuckled "Eggman just wants to destroy Sonic, so he hired me to make Sonic jealous, but now I've just to capture you, wasp bots attack them!" Zane shouted and the swarm of wasp's bots surrounded the three.

Sonic began using his homing attack and destroying them while Tails used one of his weapons. Amy brought out her hammer and had started smashing them, but she gasped when the robot that Zane was riding in approached her.

A bigger swarm of wasp bots surrounded Sonic and Tails to prevent them from helping Amy. "I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me Amy!" Zane chuckled down at the pink hedgehog.

Amy growled "no way!" Suddenly the robots arms started to reach out to try and grab her, Amy was able to dodge each one. Zane had started firing lasers and after so many Amy was starting to get tired out.

Sonic growled as he took down more wasps, "Amy!" He gasped as she was hit by a laser, Amy yelped and fell down she tried to reach for her hammer but she was unable to reach it as the robot hand from the robot that Zane was on reached out and picked her up.

Zane chuckled as he picked her up, "say goodbye to Amy, Sonic…This might be the last you see of her!"

Sonic growled as he took out the last of the wasp bots and watched as Zane flew of in burn bot with Amy held tightly in the claws, she had now fainted. "Ammyy…" Sonic mumbled.

Knuckles suddenly appeared "hey guys what up?!" Knuckles asked as he appeared beside Tails and Sonic who were still watching Zane fly off and eventually noticed the debris of wasp's bots. "Uh, what I miss?"

"Zane's just kidnapped Amy and we took down a lot of wasp's bot." Explained Tails as he looked to Sonic who hadn't really moved.

"Whoa, we gotta save her!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Sonic shook himself and clenched his fist "we will, come on Tails we gotta gear up the tornado."

Tails nodded and headed for his workshop as he did Sticks appeared "right!"

"Hey guys!" Sticks waved "what's happening?"

"We going to save Amy, she's been kidnapped by Zane?!" Knuckles explained.

Sticks growled as she gripped her boomerang, "I knew it, he can't be trusted."

"Okay guys I'm ready!" Tails yelled as he appeared with the plane above them, he landed before the three and they jumped on.

…..

Meanwhile at Eggman's liar the doctor was watching from outside as Zane was flying towards him, "Ah, Zane you goof were successful….Boy you really done a number on her, I hope she isn't dead?" Eggman said as Zane landed with an unconscious Amy.

Zane jumped of the robot as he landed and grabbed Amy from the claws, "don't worry she's not dead, just unconscious."

Eggman looked worried "well good, no point in doing this if she was. Come on let's go in and wait for that blue rodent."

Zane nodded and carried Amy inside and Eggman placed her inside a tube. Eggman chuckled "Finally, this will be the time I actually defeat him and I'm being serious this time, nothing can stop me!"

"I hope you'll pay up, once you do." Stated Zane as he leaned against Eggman's desk with folded arms.

"Don't worry, you'll get your rings but only after I defeat Sonic and not before...since you failed the first plan!" Eggman growled.

Zane huffed, "fine!"

"Hurray for doctor Eggman, I just know we'll win this time!" Cheered Cubot with his hands in the air.

Orbot was busy watching the screen and he spotted the tornado approaching the island, "sir I believe the hedgehog and his friends are approaching." Orbot announced as he turned to Eggman.

The doctor turned to the screen and grinned, "excellent he he, let's get this party started shall we? Prepare to meet your doom Sonic the hedgehog!" Eggman laughed as he watched the plane land on the Island.


	10. Chapter 10

**SonAmy (Sonic Boom Story)**

**Chapter 10**

The tornado landed on the side of doctor Eggman's liar and Sonic jumped out and slid into the side of the building to take a look at the robots guarding the place. Tails and the others soon caught up, "alright how we going in?" Asked Knuckles pounding his knuckles together and was ready for action. Sticks stood beside him cluthting her boomerang and Tails was beside Sonic.

Sonic frowned in thought "hm, I don't know, Tails any suggestions?"

"I say we'd be better off doing a sneak attack," Tails suggested while watching the robots.

"We going in the sewers again?" Asked Knuckles with a raised eye.

"Well Eggman doesn't have defence systems down there," Sonic nodded with a sigh since they'd smell again, but that would be a quick way to get in and save Amy, and surely Eggman hadn't learned from the last time they snuck in, "let's go!" He signaled and they headed further round the back to the sewers entrance.

Meanwhile Eggman was searching his monitors he growled in frustration, "were the heck are they? I saw them land. My robots should be shooting at them by now."

Zane yawned as he leaned against the table watching Amy who was in a container tube he sighed as he felt pretty bad for hurting her. Suddenly an explosion went off and one of Eggman's walls had been destroyed, "What?!" Eggman yelled as he turned round to see Sonic standing with Tails, Sticks and Knuckles, Sonic was carrying Amy's hammer.

"What how did you?" Eggman said n disbeolf as he looked towards the screens and then back at the Sonic team, Knuckles chuckled "guess ya weren't expecting a sneak attack, were you Egghead?!"

Eggman growled "Ah, never mind you're here now."

Sonic gasped in shock as he lowered Amy's hammer and dropped it on the floor, when he saw Amy in the tube, she looked pretty hurt "A-Amy!" Sonic growled and turned back to Eggman, "let her go Egghead!" He demanded.

The doctor chuckled, "I'm sorry Sonic but that's just not possible. You see I want you to suffer so and I'm really serious this time, and normally I'd want to destroy you completely, but to destroy you from the inside is good enough to stop you from ruining my plans and maybe get you to work for me," Eggman grinned as he watched the expression on Sonic's face.

Sonic raised his eyes "work for you? Never in a million years Egghead!"

Amy was beginning to wake up, "hm, ugh…"

Eggman saw this and smirked "ah perfect. Amy your awake this will make it even better!"

Amy winced at the pain in her side and she saw that she was in a glass tube, she gasped when she saw Sonic and the others. She really didn't like the look Eggman was giving her however.

"Alright Sonic, what will it be? Work for me or watch Amy die?!" Eggman chuckled.

Eggman's two robots gasped in alarm "doctor you're not really going to kill Amy are you?" Orbot asked.

Eggman growled at the two "quiet you two!" He was starting to get impatient, "well Sonic?" He asked turning back to the hedgehog.

Sonic closed his eyes and sighed "alright Egghead I'll work for you. But ya gotta let Amy go first." Sonic said glaring at the doctor.

Eggman chuckled "do you think I'm that stupid hedgehog? Once I let her go you'll probably swoop in, get her to safety then get out of here." Eggman said and turned to his machine and pressed a button.

Zane watched in the side lines and gasped as Eggman pressed the button and Amy yelped as she was electrocuted. Sonic eyes widened in horror if there was one thing he hated more than anything it was to see his friends being hurt, and for the past few months he hated Amy being hurt more than the others and he couldn't understand why.

"STOP PLEASE!" Sonic exclaimed as he jumped towards the tube and placed his hands on it not able to take any more.

Eggman chuckled more as he pressed a button to stop the tube, Amy collapsed in the tube as smoke and sparks came off her. "Okay Sonic, before I have to do that again, do you swear you won't pull anything before you join me?"

Sonic stared at Amy who was trying to crawl over to place her hands in the same spot as Sonic. "S-Sonic….P-please d-don't, y-you have to beat, Eggman…Not join him." Amy reasoned giving him a pleading look.

Sonic sighed and closed his eyes and turned his head to Eggman "I swear I won't pull anything. Now let Amy and the others go."

Eggman nodded and turned to Knuckles, Tails and Sticks who all stood with shocked faces, "okay, you three are free to go. Just don't try anything on your way out." Eggman warned as he pointed towards the exit.

Tails stepped forward "Sonic y-you can't be serious? We can't stop Eggman without you and if your on his side that's going to be even worse." Tails stated crestfallen.

"Yeah, what he said!" Agreed Knuckles as he signalled to Tails who rolled his eyes at him.

Sonic sighed and closed his eyes while turning to Eggman "Eggman let Amy out so she can go with them," Sonic demanded.

Eggman chuckled once more "I'm afraid I can't I'm going to keep her here to make sure you do what I say!" Eggman grinned.

Sonic's mouth dropped open he growled "WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Watch me!" Eggman smirked as he pushed the button again and Amy screamed in pain.

Sonic watched in horror his eyes widened "stop Eggman please...I...I l-love her!" Sonic yelled out which made Eggman almost drop his device he pushed the button to make it stop and everyone else has gasped Zane's eyes also went wide.

"Whoa!"

Eggman seemed shock for a moment but he finally composed himself "finally you admitted it, even better."

Zane shook his head and stood forward "no Egghead, this has to stop!"


	11. Chapter 11

**SonAmy (Sonic Boom Story)**

**A/N: Hey guys I'm really really sorry for the long wait of this next chapter had a bit of writters block for it, I'm also not very good at fighting scenes so I hope this is okay. Making this the last chapter since this story has gone on for so long, just want to thank everyone who has stuck with it and thank you so much for the many reviews and favs. **

**Chapter 11**

Eggman suddenly stopped having thought his ears were deceiving him so he used a finger to clean them out then he looked at Zane with glaring eyes. "I'm sorry, did I just hear you correctly Zane?" He growled his hand now hovering over the button, ready to shock Amy again.

Zane nodded determinedly standing his ground with a frown on his face, "I…I can't allow you to go through with this plan!"

"Oh really why is that?" Eggman questioned.

Zane glanced at Sonic "because he loves her. You can't take someone that someone else loves away from them!"

Eggman scoffed at him.

Sonic's eyes widened as he watched the pink male. "Cubot?!" Eggman called for the yellow robot who was soon by his side.

"Uh, yeah doc?"

"Explain to Zane what we do to people or robots who disobey or quit my employment." Eggman ordered with a evil grin on his face.

Cubot shook a little in fear "uh, you get dismantled."

"That's right, so Zane are you still willing to go up against me?" Eggman glared at the pink hedgehog who slightly backed down a bit but he shook his head snapping himself out of it and nodded again.

"Yes, you can't do this, it isn't right." Zane growled he ran to the doctor and grabbed the button out of his hand pushing the doctor away.

"What? No!" Eggman cried as he got slammed against the wall he was then dazed for a little while. Tails took this opportunity to run to the tube that Amy was in and unclipped some wires on the machine part underneath that allowed the tube to open.

Sonic grinned as he swiftly used his speed to swoop in and he picked Amy up bridle style as she had fell unconscious. "great work buddy." He commented and Tails gave him a thumbs up with a grin.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Sonic cried and they headed towards the opened door way that headed out of Eggmans liar.

Eggman suddenly snapped himself out of his daze and realised what was happening, he smirked knowing he had the button for shutting the door in his pocket. He pulled it out just as the group neared it and they were shut in. Sonic frowned as they skidded to a halt just in time before they slammed right into it. His ears perked up at the sound of the doctors chuckling and he glanced back at him.

"Nice try, you won't get away now, either agree to work for me or get burned by Burbot!" Eggman growled as he pushed a button which made Burnbot appear before them.

Sonic growled as he held Amy close, "that's not gonna happen now Egghead," Sonic said as he passed the pink hedgehog over to Knuckles, "here Knuckles take Amy, I'll deal with this."

The group stepped back as Sonic took a fighting stance, burnbot appeared before him its claws clanking together in a menacing way. Suddenly the robot took aim and launched its claws straight for the blue hedgehog who easily dodge both of them.

The hedgehog ended up running up the walls of the base causing burbot to put holes in the wall. "Watch were you aim those claws burbot, I don't wanna have to rebuild my base!" Yelled Eggman.

Sonic successfully used his spin dash which dented the robot and he also managed to trick the robot into aiming its claws once more at the walls. However this time its claws got stuck. Sonic grinned as he spun into a ball and made his way down the arm and straight through burbot's head creating a hole right through.

Sonic landed on his knees and turned his head to watch as burbot started spark quite rapidly. Eggman panicked a little knowing what could happen.

"Uh, doctor I think maybe now would be a good time to get out of here that thing is gonna blow!" Panicked Orbot.

Eggman growled his fist clenching as he pushed a button that alerted his egg moblie. "I was so close…" He muttered as he looked at the blue hedgehog then burbot as it was now sparking even more. "This isn't over Sonic I will defeat you some day!" Eggman yelled as he jumped into his moblie Orbot and Cubot joining him.

Sonic frowned as he watched the doctor fly out one of the windows up above them, "Sonic come on we gotta get outta here!" Tails yelled snapping the blue hedgehog out of his thoughts.

"What about that door? It won't open, I tried," said Sticks panicking a little.

Suddenly it opened surprising them "What?" Questioned Knuckles who still held Amy tightly.

Sonic turned round and spotted Zane beside a in the wall "go get outta here!" Zane yelled as the robot was now shaking. Sonic's eyes widened in shock.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Don't worry I'll be able to get out of here myself, now go!" Zane yelled just as the robot started to explode slightly.

Sonic nodded and took Amy from Knuckles as they all ran out of Eggman's base. Tails was quick to get everyone onto the tornado before the whole base exploded after catching fire from the explosions of burnbot.

The gang watched as the base blew up with debris narrowly missing the plane as they flew further away from it. Tails was able to dodge the debris in time using his excellent piloting skills. Sonic glanced back and sighed in relief as he glanced back at the now smoke covered base.

Soon they landed back on the Island and the blue hedgehog wasted no time in rushing Amy back to her house after Tails fixed up some of her wounds. He waited by her bed until she woke up.

It was the next day when Amy finally awoken her eye sight was blurry at first but she gasped when she felt a hand on hers. She looked down and spotted a blue arm to which her eyes followed all the way up till they landed on the face of Sonic who was fast asleep leaning over her bed.

Amy sighed in relief knowing they must've found away around Eggman's plan. As she moved slightly this had woken the blue hedgehog "ugh, h-huh Ames your awake. How are ya feeling, can I get ya anything?" Sonic said as he stood up.

Amy smiled shaking her head "I'm fine Sonic really. W-what happened?"

Sonic explained the whole thing which left Amy slightly speechless "Z-Zane helped us, d-did he get out?"

The blue hedgehog rubbed his head "uh, I don't really know he said he be able to get out, so I assume so." Amy starred at the end of her bed in thought but she looked at the blue hedgehog when he spoke again.

"Uh, Ames do you remember what was said?" Sonic asked blushing slightly remembering his confession.

The pink hedgehog thought again for a moment she remembered most things before she fainted and she could never forget the pain she went through. "I remember you were going to stay with Eggman, so that I could leave. Sonic please don't ever do that again. We need your help to stop Eggman and like Tails said if your helping him, we don't stand a chance. Why did you agree to that you should have left me?!" Amy asked becoming slightly angry as she got out of bed she almost fell but Sonic was quick to catch her.

Sonic held her up as she blushed slightly. "Ames you know I wouldn't have left you and that goes for any of you guys. But you most of all. I'd do anything to protect you from Egghead, especially that."

Amy eyes widened "w-what?"

The blue hero sighed looking straight at her, "Amy you never heard this before but after you passed out I stopped Egghead from keeping you by saying that… I l-l-love you."

The pink hedgehog gasped but she suddenly hugged the blue hedgehog "oh S-Sonic I, I love you too!"

Sonic was surprised to hear this he smiled and hugged her back as they pulled back they looked down into one another's eyes the blue hedgehog found himself leaning down were their lips soon connected.


End file.
